


the look.

by moransmoriarty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Poor Sebastian, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty
Summary: Sebastian lived to see the look on Jim's face.





	the look.

Sebastian lived to see that  _look_  on Jim’s face.

Not much that he did was able to pull it from the criminal, not much surprised him. Not much impressed him.

Sure, he could pull an amused smile from Jim. He’d done that many a time, from date ideas to grand gestures like killing the head of a drug smuggling ring, that had been bothering Jim.

But that wasn’t the  _look_.

* * *

 

The first time he tried, had been tragically unsuccessful, leaving Sebastian sleeping on an uncomfortable couch for two weeks while Jim slept lavishly on their bed.

The second time, had left Richard traumatised, and Jim mildly amused, but still angry. The embarrassment he felt was almost as bad as the sadness that seeped into his soul when Jim slammed the door in his face, and locked it.

The third time, though, he prayed the response wouldn’t be the same. The lady at the counter smiled her professional smile as he pointed into the display cabinet, rattling off details when he paused and looked up at him.

He waited, holding the possession close to him at all times, for the correct time to do it. A week had gone by, his twitchy, nervous behaviour finally raising questions from the consultant, who shook it off as Sebastian just being “ordinary.”

And finally, the day had come. It was Jim’s birthday, a date not known to most, save for Richard, Severin, and Sebastian. It had been a long day, full of boring customers that often resulted in Jim’s loud, angry threatens of murder, followed by the cracking of a phone hitting the wall.

In the back of his mind, a voice warned him that maybe, just  _maybe_  he should wait until a day that wasn’t as hostile, but as his mother had always said, there was no time like present.

Jim had, after the final string had snapped and left his phone in pieces below the window, retired to the living room, draping his head in Sebastian’s lap.

“Bored.” Had been all he uttered, as he closed his eyes and hummed as Sebastian carded his fingers through Jim’s soft locks. 

“Got you something.” Sebastian murmured after awhile, his voice soft. Now or never. 

Jim had hummed, not opening his eyes. Sebastian took a deep breath, fingering the little velvet, black box that set in his pocket. He tapped Jim’s shoulder, who lifted his head up just enough for Sebastian to slide off the couch and kneel in front of Jim. “Keep your eyes closed, but sit up.” Jim huffed, but complied, pulling himself into a sitting position.  He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it, taking a deep, concentrated breath before speaking. This was it.

“Open your eyes.” He commanded, and Jim did so, his brown eyes falling onto Sebastian. Confusion was written on his face as he stared down at the box in Sebastian’s hands, looking questioningly at the ring.

It was beautiful, a silver skull with two rubies as the eyes. Had cost Sebastian every penny of his paycheck, but it was worth it, just to see that  _look_  on Jim’s face when Sebastian, taking one of Jim’s hands in his own, started to speak.

“Jim Moriarty. You have made me, the happiest—“ He paused, watching Jim’s eyes widen in astonishment as he figured out what Sebastian was doing. “Person in the world. Meeting you, working for you, it’s been the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I wouldn’t change a thing about it. I love you James, and if you’ll have me, I wish to continue proving how much I love you for the rest of our lives.” Jim’s eyes were misty with tears as he clamped a hand over his mouth. Sebastian grinned at him, waiting…

“Yes! Oh god, yes. Yes bastian. Yes.” Jim was a mess of tears and laughter as Sebastian slid the ring on his finger, a sob escaping his throat. He admired the ring for a moment, then looked up at Sebastian.

“I love you, fool. Get down here and kiss me.”


End file.
